Naruto the Ninja Signer
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Psychic Duelest that lost his memories, even the memory of the fact that he is the reincarnation of one of the greatest ninja in history. Find out how he lives his life with his memories slowly returning, and will he be able to use his Duel Runner 'Kurama' to reach his dream?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Duelist

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Yugioh 5ds'**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hey Akiza, can you hand me the Accelerator Chip?" A blond haired man asked without looking at the person he was talking to. This man was about 18 years old with a slightly muscular lean body body and semi-tall stature when compared to others. His face was ruggedly handsome, and on the sides of each cheek were three black line scars that looked very similar to whiskers. His cheeks were covered in some black sludge though, because in front of him he was working on a machine.

For clothes, this blond man had on a bright orange T-shirt and a brown sleeveless vest. The brown vest used to have sleeves, but they had been ripped off, just like the sleeves to the T-shirt. On the side of each arm this man wore a leather strap, and on each strap were holders for decks of cards. The first deck had a picture of a red dragon on it, while the other had the picture of a mechanical dragon on it. He wore ripped blue jeans, and on his forehead was a bright orange cloth handband. **[Yugioh 5Ds Enforcer's uniform]**

This was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was currently working on his Duel Runner, a motorcycle that was built for the purpose of both being a vehicle and a way to play a very popular card game that was a big part of today's society. You used to have to play Duel Monsters while on the ground, but now you could use a Duel Runner so that you could play them while on the road. Naruto had been building his own Duel Runner ever since he had been a member of the old gang, before they broke up and everyone went their seperate ways. Remembring the old days made Naruto sigh, before he gained a determined expression. He could still remember the promise he and his old friends made, when he had lived in the Satellite with his friends. Now he lived in New Domino city when he had been picked up by a strange group of people for his... special powers.

Sadly, he couldn't remember his friends names or faces very well. He had lost many of his memories recently, but he could remember the promise to meet up with his friends again one day.

"I work on these, because I like machines... not to mention Kurama here is going to win me the next big tournament that comes up and I can see my friends again." Naruto said as he gave his Duel Runner a pat on the side. Kurama was a bright orange motorcycle with the front in the shape of a fox skull, and the ears had the handles on the inside of them. Coming out of the lower jaw on the front was a single wheel, and there were teeth decorations on the sides of the jaw. The eyes had lights in them that would light his way in the dark with a creepy red light. The seat of the motorcycle was black, and it connected to the back of the tail end. The tail end of the Duel Runner had nine powerful looking boosters that would serve to make the Duel Runner go even faster.

Akiza sighed in annoyance, before she gave him a small red chip with prongs on it. Naruto took the chip, before he placed it into an open slot. He then closed the slot, before he looked at Akiza with a grin. Akiza was a young woman about his age with violet/red hair that she kept rather short, to her shoulders, and had her bangs out of her forehead and eyes with a twisted metal... object. It was hard to descrive, but her clothes were rather fancy. With red being the most common color, and a low collar to show off some of her rather impressive cleavage. The dress ended in skirt that went to her knees, and thigh high black stocking with red higg healks. Her puffy white sleeves showed that she had on long black gloves with no fingers. She was a little shorter than him, but he didn't really mind.

The two of them worked in the same place, and because they had very similar powers while being in the same age group they had been teamed up together for the last few years. There work was rather strange, but neither of them complained all that much about it.

"Friends that abadoned you to die you mean. They can't understand you. If Slayer hadn't found you and brought you here, then you would be dead." Akiza commented with a scowl. Naruto frowned as well, mostly because it seemed to be true. He never really knew how he and his friends went seperate ways, but he did know that he had been on the verge of death when he had been found by his boss Slayer, the guy in charge of the place he worked for. Naruto believed that whatever had caused him to lose his memories had been the thing to almost kill him. Now all he had to his name was his decks, his Duel Runner, and the promise to meet up with his friends again one day... a promise that may have been spat on by his old friends since Slayer had said they left him to die.

"We aren't that different from normal people you know." Naruto said without looking at Akiza, and while he talked he started to hook up some wires and plugs into his Duel Runner so that he could test the energy output in the Duel Runner. Duel Runners had an internal core that prodused their own supply of energy, and when being used they couldn't run out. They did have a limit to how much energy they could produce at one time, and how fast they could go on the energy they did produce.

Right now he could go about a speed of 156 miles per hour on his Duel Runner before it would become unstable and shut down. That was his max speed because his power output was only slightly above average. He wanted to go at least 250 miles per hour before he would be satisfied with how much power was being produced by this wonderful machine. The average speed of a Duel Runner was 144 miles per hour, so he did pretty well for himself with his speed.

"Yes we are, we are freaks of nature. They can't begin to comprehend out power." Akiza said with her neutral brown eyes showing a twinge of emotion. She was taught to believe that she was better than others, and that she was even more powerful than her boss Slayer. Slayer had said so himself, and commented how the only person with powers equal to her powers was the very man that she was talking to that was fiddling with a machine. She found it hard to believe that he could be her equal... until she had seen him use his powers. He had the same curse as her banded on him, and he carried his curse with pride. Something she refused to do.

"We have had this talk plenty of times Akiza, understanding is a two way street. Look at me, I have almost no memories of who I am other than a single promise and my name. I don't let that get me down, and make every day better than before if I can help it. Try having fun some time." Naruto suggested with an airy tone, because if she was cold he was warm. That was why they worked so well together, because he was so filled with emotions that she didn't show very well. She had them, she obviously had anger and spite that much was for sure, but she also had happiness when she was being praised.

"Naive as always... what does this do?" Akiza asked with a scowl when she looked at the computer that was hooked up the the Duel Runner, and at the top of the screen she saw that the program was titled 'Tailed Beast'.

"Huh? Oh, that is an engine program. With it I was hoping to make Kurama go faster, my goal is 250 miles per hour, but my dream is 900 miles per hour." Naruto said with a grin, before he started to close up all of the programs and closed the open parts of the Duel Runner. Naruto picked up a helmet that was bone with and in the shape of a dragon's head, and it was styled very similar to how the head of the Cyber Dragon card looked.

"You plan to break the speed of sound on a motorcycle... you dream big." Akiza commented, before she caught the normal helmet that he tossed to her. She almost blinked in confusion, while Naruto flicked her in the head.

"First I have to hit my goal, until then, my dream is just a dream. Don't mistake my dream for idiocy, I know it will be hard." Naruto said as he pressed a button on the Duel Runner and the garage they were in started to open up to show that the building they were in had their own Duel Runner track. The place they worked for had very many duelists in it, and as the only real Duel Runner user Naruto was the only person that even needed this track to test out his speed. Akiza shook her head and placed the helmet he gave her on the table, while he sat on the seat of the bike and started up his Duel Runner.

Silence.

He had made his Duel Runner to not make noise so that he could go on late night drives without waking anyone in the floor above him up.

Then he set off and went onto the track with his speed increasing even quicker as he went longer. He could feel the biting wind sting at his skin, being dead winter he had expected as much at the moment. He was comfy though, just because speed was the key for him to be happy. Living his life on the fast lane, and going at his own pace when he did something. Naruto leaned into the first turn, and he could feel the engine holding up just fine despite the modification he placed inside of it. When the turn was done, Naruto sped up until he hit the old max speed of his bike. He first needed to see how the mods would hold up against the stress of the old max speed, and then he could test how they would hold up against increasing the speed further.

A red glow started to appear on Naruto's arm for a moment, and he groaned in pain and grabbed his arm. This caused him to lose complete control of his Duel Runner as he started to make a turn. The Duel Runner flipped over before Naruto could regain control and he was tossed off of his Duel Runner and hit the concrete and skid across the ground before coming to a complete stop when he smashed his back against the wall.

"Uuuuuuuh, that hurts... that hurts a LOT... something broke... yeah." Naruto said as he sat up and leaned against the wall while feeling his ribs for any breakage. His groaned in pain when he found something he had not been looking for, a good clean break in his rib on the left side. His arm hurt as well, but the glowing had died down just after he got the image of a guy with black and yellow hair going to prison and getting his face marked. Naruto didn't need to be an expert to know that something was happening that caused a person that might be close to him pain, and his mark had reacted to that. He wondered if Akiza had felt that or if were just him getting the pain from his mark.

Standing up, Naruto went over to his Duel Runner with a limp and looked it over once to see that it was still unscratched. These things were made very durable, being able to take a lot of punishment.

Naruto nodded in approval, before his eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

He was going to take a nap now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cyber Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damn, the Booster Chip is shot to all hell." Naruto muttered as he opened up his Duel Runner for the first time in a week. He had just been allowed out of the medical ward by Sayer yesterday, and the boss had given Naruto a strict warning that he should be more careful when he was tinkering with his Duel Runner. He had told Naruto that as a very valued member of the Arcadia Movement that Naruto couldn't go risking his life just so that he could go a few miles faster than before. As the number one duelest, and the only good Turbo Duelest Naruto was considered to be one of the most important members of the group they were in. Sayer had made sure to stress upon Naruto the importance of control.

Control.

Naruto heard that word WAY to much these days. It was always control this, and control that. It was like these people couldn't appreciated the beauty that came with no control. The wild side of things was where Naruto liked to live his life. He enjoyed to live without restrictions, but he knew that control was something that he needed in his life, even if he hated it.

'Control your powers Naruto, don't go over the speed limit Naruto, don't feed that pig bacon Naruto.' Naruto mocked them in his head as he set to work on checking the boosters inside of the other eight pipes at the back of his bike that he affectionately called Kurama's tails, and they somewhat resembled tails. He coughed when a deep black smoke started to come out of the tails of his Duel Runner, before backing up so that he could try again when the smoke started to clear. He opened the garage door again so that the smoke would have a place to go, and with that open the smoke started to clear very quickly. Taking a step forward, Naruto looked at the open panels of the boosters and sighed in relief.

The Booster chips in these ones were alright, but there were internal cracks that would need to be repaired before he could use his Booster Program. That wouldn't be a problem for him at all, in fact, he would be able to take care of this right now.

Reaching into the deck on his right arm, Naruto pulled out a blue card and held it in front of his face. His powers let him materialize his cards in the real world and use their effects for real, meaning that things like fixing cracks were a thing of the past for him. He activated the card Power Bond and small blue flames started to weld the cracks back together before vanishing into nothing. Naruto placed the card back into his deck now that it's job was done, and he closed the panels connecting the Booster Chips to the main line to the engine with a grin on his face. This level of damage after the crash was welcomed, because as far as he was concerned it could have and should have been much worse than this.

"Back to the grind already, you really do love machines." Akiza's voice rang out, and Naruto jumped out of shock and grabbed his chest to slow down his fast beating heart. He was breathing deeply when he looked at her in shock, before he calmed down.

"You scared the hell out of me Akiza! Make some kind of noise to let me know you are here from now on!" Naruto shouted, before he gained an embarrassed look and coughed into his hand. A light dusting of pink was on his cheeks, mostly because he had been scared pretty badly by Akiza this time.

"I thought you knew I was here." Akiza said after a moment with a raised eyebrow at her equal, and Naruto sighed in irritation. The pain meds that he was going to be taking for a few days were starting to make him a little easy to startle. His body needed special medication like Akiza's, and because of this the medicine had more mental side effects than it did physical. Shaking the irritation from his head, he smiled and pulled his normal deck out of it's case on his right arm.

"Yeah, machines have always been there for me. From the form of cards, to the stress relief that comes with owning a Duel Runner. I really do like them, because when people fail you machines can be there for you." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at his favorite card in his deck. Well, his deck was based around this card, so of course it was his favorite in a way, even if he had two copies of the card it was still his more powerful card. Akiza started to look through his deck, and she blinked when she saw that most of the monsters seemed to look the same. Then she noticed that Naruto's deck was based around his Cyber Dragon's, and other Cyber Dragon related monsters. Her eyes widened though when she saw a card that Naruto wasn't looking at very fondly.

_Cyber End Dragon_

He had only one of this card, but when she saw how much attack it had she could see why he only needed one. With an impressive 4,000 attack points it was stronger than anything in her entire deck. She had never seen him even use this card, so she was surprised that he had it. Normally when they dueled, he focused around _Cyber Twin Dragon_ or _Cyber Dragon Nova_ as his go to power cards. He had two copies of each of those cards, so she guessed that he was just able to sacrifice them easier without having to reveal a trump card. Though, he favored his _Cyber Dragon Nova_ for some reason.

She found it funny, since her deck was based around plants while he went the machine route. She, who was as cold as a machine used something filled with life, while he used cold machines even thought he himself was filled with so much vest for life. It was like their decks were the opposite of their personalities, while fitting each others personalities even better.

'Then again... if he used Cyber End Dragon in a duel and lost control of himself people would be getting hurt.' Akiza thought with a frown. Naruto's kindness seemed to be holding back his dueling abilities because he could hurt somebody, or rather he almost always hurt people when he dueled against somebody that couldn't take a bit of pain.

"Hey Akiza, how has Black Rose Dragon been doing?" Naruto asked when he realized that it had been awhile since Akiza had been in a duel and used her most powerful card. Her Syncro monster was the rival of his Cyber Dragon Nova, and like himself the card seemed to have a will of it's own that demanded that it be used in battle against people.

"I haven't been able to communicate with her for the last few days." Akiza said simply, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Normally they were able to feel the feelings of their cards to some degree, and from that they could tell what the card wanted even if they didn't use real words most of the time. It was strange for a powerful psychic like them to not be able to talk with their cards, but he also knew that sometimes the cards just wanted to remain silent. Cyber Dragon Nova had been silent for the last few days as well, so something big must be happening. He believed that it had something to do with the vision that Naruto had gotten about the guy getting a prison marking, no doubt the guy had been from the Satellite. The place that existed where the old Domino city was before something bad happened to the place.

Anyway, he would have to get back to tinkering with his Duel Runner before he could enter the tournament. Sayer has signed him and Akiza up into seperate slots so that they could increase their overall chances of winning and gaining the prize money for the Arcadia Movement.

"Hey Akiza, after this, how about you and I have a little duel?" Naruto asked with a smile, and Akiza nodded without saying anything. A duel sounded like a good thing to her, because so far they seemed to be about equal when it came to their ability to duel. Naruto just wanted to practice against a good opponent before the tournament, and who better than somebody that was about equal to him in skill. Well, about equal, since he liked to believe that he was better than she was with using his cards and summong out more monsters than just one type of card. He had several trump cards, while Akiza had a few less than he did.

"So how are we going to do this?" Akiza asked, knowing that Naruto liked to duel in several unique ways.

"Duel Runners can be used for normal duels so long as Speed World rules aren't activated. So to get used to my Duel Runner again I am going to be using it to go around the track, while you stand on the platform in the center of the track." Naruto explained simply. He wasn't about to waste this perfect chance to test out how his Duel Runner would hold up in an actual duel. Akiza couldn't turbo duel to save her life, so he was just going to have to turn off the Speed World function in his Duel Runner. He knew that he should be resting his injuries off, but he would rather train his skills and keep them as sharp as possible before the event.

_-The Track-_

"You ready Akiza?" Naruto asked through his helmet. Helmets for Duel Runners were equipt with special listening and visual equipment that would allow others within a certain distance to hear their voices through the helmets, and give stats to the face up cards that the opponent had on the field. Naruto himself already had his helmet on, while Akiza was wearing his spare helmet so that she could hear him even though he would be racing around the track while she stood on top of the spinning platform with her Duel Disk.

"I'm ready to beat you." Akiza taunted lightly, and Naruto smirked and flipped his visor down. He was going to make Akiza eat those words, even though it was just some semi-friendly pregame banter he was still going to make sure that he won this match thanks to her words.

"GO!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the duel off by reving up his Duel runner and racing towards the first turn on the track. He was a nice guy though, and would let Akiza make the first move of the game. People might not like it, but sometimes it was better to go second when your deck was like Naruto's. Was was at a bigger disadvantage when he was actually making the first move of the game. Naruto heard Akiza declared that she drew a card before making her move.

"I place a monster in face down defence position, and then I place a face down before ending my turn." Akiza stated as she made the first move of the game, and right now Naruto's bigger concern was that face down card of hers. He would need to be wary of any traps she might have played, because he knew that three of the traps in her deck would destroy monsters. The other two were centered around making her other monsters even stronger. With her move over, Naruot started to speed up as he leaned into a fast turn and hit a good amount of speed. When he was good and ready, Naruto drew a card and added it to his hand to make it a hand of six cards.

'Okay, so I can win this right now... but I don't know what that face down is.' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. Right now he had Cyber Dragon, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Power Bond, Sword of Revealing Light, Cyber Larva, and he just drew the Waboku card. If he played his cards right, he could win this right now. If he played Proto-Cyber Dragon and used Power Bond to summon Cyber Twin Dragon by using the Cyber Dragon in his hand, and the Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field then he would be able to gain a monster with 2800 attack points, before doubling those attack points to 5600... but if he didn't win this turn then he would be taking 2800 points of damage on his first most. He only had 4000 life points, meaning he would be reduced down to 1200 life points for the rest of the duel.

He could go the safe route and just summon Cyber Larva and play Sword of Revealing Light to buy himself some time before he could make a better move, but she might have something that would negate that strategy.

While he was thinking, he started to come up on the second turn and leaned to the side so that he could safely increase his speed and navigate the turn without crashing. He looked at how fast he was going, and nodded in light approval at how he was going at 90 miles per hour. It was better to start off slow before going into the higher speeds these things could do.

"First I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Naruto said as his spell card was placed onto his screen, and next to him a giant hologram of the card's image appeared. Three swords shot towards Akiza and surrounded her holographic cards. Her monster card was forced into face up defence position, and Naruto smirked when he saw what card she had played. The Mystic Tomato appeared on the field, and Naruto looked at it's creepy face with a groan.

_Mystic Tomato - Dark - 4 Star - Atk 1400 / Def 1100 - Defence Position_

'So, she was luring me into a trap so that she could summon another card and block summon a second monster on her next turn... most likely so that she can get out Black Rose Dragon. She still has a face down... I am going to play it safe.' Naruto thought as he looked at the monster that he was going to summon.

"While you have a monster on your side of the field, and I have none, I can summon my Cyber Dragon to the field without having to sacrifice any monsters." Naruto said as he placed one of his signature cards onto the field in face up attack positon. A mechanical dragon hologram was summoned right next to him while he turned the next corner, and Naruto smirked lightly when he heard Akiza take a deep breath.

_Cyber Dragon - Light - 5 Star - Atk 2100 / Def 1600 - Attack Position_

Naruto placed his Waboku face down, before he ended his turn. Akiza drew a card next, before she added that card to her hand.

"I play the spell card Brain Control, and my paying 800 life points I can take control of your Cyber Dragon and make it my monster. Then I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack position." Akiza said with a smirk when he life points went down and Naruto's Cyber Dragon flew over to her side of the field. Then a small knight monster appeared on Akiza's side of the field in attack position.

_Twilight Rose Knight - Dark - 3 Star - Atk 1000 / Def 1000 - Attack Position (Tuner)_

"Crap." Naruto said with a twitching eye.

"Now, I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Mystic Tomato to summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said, and both of her own monsters floated into the air and started to form multiple circles with stars inside of it. Moments later a large black dragon with red rose petals appeared and roared into the sky. Soon that monster dropped down and joined up with Cyber Dragon, and Naruto thanked god that his Swords of Revealing Light woulsd stop her from attacking.

_Black Rose Dragon - Fire - 7 Star - Atk 2400 / Def 1800 - Attack Position_

Then he saw that smirk on her face.

"Double Crap." Naruto groaned out when she flipped her face down spell card into active position.

"I destroy all spells and traps on the field with my Heavy Storm!" Akizu said, but before the card could take effect Naruto chained it.

"I chain your Heavy Storm by playing my face down Waboku card. Now for the rest of the turn I take no battle damage." Naruto said when his trap card revealed itself. Naruto sighed in relief when she grit her teeth, because even though she could attack him, he would take zero damage from her attack. She was sure that she had won this duel with her move, having forgotten that he had a face down card as well.

Naruto - 4000 / Akiza - 3200

"I end my turn." Akiza said, and Naruto's monster floated back to his side of the field. Naruto drew a card, before he sighed in relief. He drew his Super Polymerization, because now he could summon a good monster without risking nearly as much. Sure, the power of his monster wouldn't be as strong, but he would be safe.

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field, and when it is on the field it's name is treated as Cyber Dragon. Next, I play Super Polymerization and fuse both Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon to summon Twin Cyber Dragon." Naruto commented as he sped up even faster and made the next turn without any faults. Just as quickly as his less high tech version of Cyber Dragon appeared, it and Cyber Dragon started to swirl together before his Cyber Twin Dragon appeared on the field in attack position.

_Cyber Twin Dragon - Light - 8 Star - Atk 2800 / Def 2100_

"Crap." Akiza said, copying what Naruto had said earlier at the sight of the stronger monster.

"Best part, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in one turn." Naruto said with a big grin, when he heard Akiza mutter a firm 'Double Crap' under he breath at the mention of the stronger monster being able to attack her twice. Cyber Twin Dragon and Black Rose Dragon glared at each other, before Naruto smirked while speeding up and making the next turn. By this point he had easily hit 140 miles per hour, close his old top speed before his modifications.

'So this is it huh?' Akiza thought with a twitching eye when she looked at the difference in skill, or rather, whose deck topped out the other's deck. She had been able to take away his monster from him, and if he didn't have Waboku on the field then he would have lost last turn. She had defeated his first strategy, and made him have to come up with something new. Normally when they battled, the duel went back and forth between them with one of them winning after a long fought duel. Sometimes she would beat him, and other times he would beat her. It all depended on the first hands they got, sometimes she would get a better first hand than him.

"I attack Black Rose Dragon with Cyber Twin Dragon." Naruto stated, and the left mouth of Cyber Twin Dragon started to glow, before it shot a blast at Black Rose Dragon and shattered the hologram into dust. The dust vanished, and Akiza grunted in very real pain when her life points dropped dowhn.

Naruto - 4000 / Akiza - 2800

"Now I will make you eat your earlier words by attacking you again with Cyber Twin Dragon." Naruto said, and Cyber Twin Dragon shot a beam of power at Akiza, and Naruto had to force himself to lower the power of his monster so that Akiza wouldn't get very hurt. Sure, she would feel the pain of the attack, but her body would be fine. Akiza was quickly knocked from her feet and onto her and onto her butt.

Naruto - 4000 / Akiza - 0000

"... Good match." Akiza said after a few moments, before she stood up and dusted herself off and made her way back to the main building to recover herself. Naruto on the other hand was going amazingly fast on his Duel Runner with a big grin.

Kurama was running like a dream at 154 miles per hour!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Crash from the Past

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**I am not using Speed Spells in this Fic, because even in the manga they aren't used.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto hated sitting still, so when he had to lay on his back in one spot for 3 hours in one go it was safe to say that Naruto would not be in the best of moods. Being a Psychic Duelist for the Arcadia Movement he had to undergo very regular brain wave measurements that had him laying still in a machine that would scan his body and chart where his brain activity was and the amount of psychic power that he was currently releasing without trying to. That was the way that raw power was judged here, by seeing how much access power came from them when they weren't trying to supress it. Naruto had busted the machine a good number of times with the raw amount of power inside of him, and he had even busted it once on purpose by concentrating his powers.

"So Naruto, how have you been feeling?" Sayer asked, a man with strange hair wearing a military-like uniform that Naruto believed would belong in a cult. This was something that was normal when either he or Akiza would be getting their minds tested to see how much control they had over their power. Sayer would ask them some question, record the answers, and then he would just talk with Naruto about average things.

"Good, my rubs don't hurt." Naruto answered simply, and truthfully, because if he lied then it would show up on the activity that his mind was giving the machine. He still didn't like it, but to create things to supress his power when it went out of control they needed to know the full extend of what his power was able to do. These tests were very much needed to create the objects that Naruto wore to keep control of his powers. Naruto had metalic binding with micromachines inside of his orange headband that would allow him to control himself and his powers. If he took it off during a duel then people would be getting hurt, and the machines had to be updated on a regular basis to help control his always growing power.

"I see, that is great news. I heard that you tested 'Kurama' again, so your Duel Runner tournament ready, or do I need to have somebody pick up new parts again?" Sayer asked his prized Duelist, and Naruto thought about it for a few moments.

"It can be used in the tournament, but I would like to make it a little better before the tournament begins. If it isn't a lot of trouble, I could use a new Engine Program so stabilize the power output and amplify the Accelerator Chip further." Naruto explained, and Sayer wrote every word he said down while he was talking. That prize money was important, so having his top scientists create a better Engine Program to download into Naruto's engine would be a simple matter. This was for the best for their movement and his goals, so it would make since that he would listent o the needs of two of his most powerful duelists.

"I will have somebody get right on that. Now, I watched a recording that you and Akiza had a duel together. Is there any reason for two of my top duelists dueling each other without supervision?" Sayer questioned with a small lecturing tone to his voice, and Naruto sighed in annoyance at how Sayer seemed to have eyes everywhere these days. It was like nothing escaped the guys notice, and that slightly bugged Naruto.

"I wanted to practice on my Duel Runner against a person that could beat me. Then I could get used to going up against powerful people while on my Duel Runner." Naruto stated, and his logic was sound enjough that Sayer didn't complain about Naruto doing his own thing this time.

"Responsible, very good. Your powers need to be used on a regular basis for you to get a good grip on them. After this I would like for you to go into the city and find somebody to duel, anyone." Sayer ordered, and Naruto nodded lightly. He could do that, he could sense people's skill levels with his ability, so he could track down a good duelist if he wanted to. That wasn't an ability of a psychic duelist, just something he had learned how to do. Naruto had just gotten a sixth sense for these kinds of things, and his deck would shiver in excitement when he was around people with high amounts of duel energy inside of their bodies. People with high amounts of duel energy had high potential as a duelist.

"Sure things, the only good duelist around his is Akiza... I could use some new opponents anyway." Naruto commented, knowing that Sayer actually wanted to him cause people pain with his powers. By practice, Sayer meant for Naruto to use his powers to cause destruction. Naruto wasn't like Akiza, he didn't normally like to cause massive destruction with his duels, so he practices NOT causing destruction. He COULD do the same things as Akiza, but he didn't want to.

"Good, than with that you are done here." Sayer said as the glass covering Naruto's face lifted and he rushed up to go towards his Duel Runner. He forced himself to walk, and on his way down he saw Akiza wearing the costume she wore when she went into the city to hurt people. Naruto didn't approve, but he excepted this as a part of her... right now. She made sure that she never killed anyone, and the most that people got were broken bones, so she wasn't a murderer. She needed this outlet for her rage, and people did treat her badly. He just hoped that she didn't become what people thought of her and other psychic duelists.

Naruto took five minutes to get to the garage, before he hoped on Kurama and revved up the engine. He smiled lightly, before he put his helmet on and raced out of the garage at an impressive starting speed. He frowned when he saw that it was late at night, and as he took to the roads he felt a bad chill in the air. Naruto blinked when the red mark on his arm started to glow, and being smart about it this time he slowed to a stop at the side of the road and looked at the glowing mark. The shape of the mark was very much the same shape as that of the long body of a asian dragon. It was curved into a more of a U shape. Naruto shook his head, before he started to head in some random direction when he felt a rather large amount of duel energy going off, meaning a powerful duelist was having a high stress duel.

This entire time, the mark on his arm never stopped glowing even once.

Driving quickly, Naruto started to follow after the source of the duel energy that he was sensing rushing down the city streets. Meaning that a Turbo Duel was happening at this very moment. Now that was some action he could get into, even if he wasn't actually the one doing the duel. Naruto felt his arm start to throb in pain, before he made himself steady again before he could crash against a wall again and bust himself up another time.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted when a troup of police cars came out of nowhere, so swerving Naruto went down an alley and started to panic when he saw a brick wall a good distance from him. Naruto jerked back of the handles, and the jaw of Kurama opened up wide to reveal that inside of the fox shaped head of the Duel Runner was a small ramp. The ramp shout out of the mouth and landed on the ground in front of Naruto, so pushing forward on the handles the mouth closed and he sped up even more as he approached the ramp he shot.

Naruto felt a jerking motion as he jumped high into the air and over the wall he had been about to hit. Naruto pushed forward and led his front wheel hit the ground first, before he balanced when his second wheel touched the ground. Naruto made a sharp turn with sparks coming from the side of his durable machine, before he leveled out with a grin.

'Okay, I know this might be a gang cliche, but fuck those guys. I almost crashed again because of them!' Naruto thought with a twitching eye, because Akiza would never let him hear the end of it if he crashed a second time because of something unexpected happening.

"Hey you Satallite trash, you aren't getting away that easily!" A deep, and rather annoying voice in Naruto's opinion, yelled out when a flash of red and blue went passed Naruto. Turning sharping, he found himself right behind two duelists just as they were about to finish up the Turbo Duel. Nope, the red guy won moments later, while Naruto sped up so that he was close by the guy that just won. What he saw made him blink, since the guy had yet to notice him. Though, that was because this guy was currently rushing through a field of police while they were using stun rods to-

Zap!

"Mother fucker! You did NOT just fucking zap me!" Naruto shouted when he entered the line of police and they started to zap him based off the clothes he was wearing making him look like a street punk. His shouting sure got the attention of the guy that was also being shocked, and Naruto had a brief flash of memory of this guy being the one that had gotten a yellow criminal marking on his left cheek. The criminal got wide eyes when he saw Naruto, because he had lost his helmet when he had started to get shocked, so his hair was being shown clearly.

"Naruto!?" The boy, who Naruto remembered was on Sayer's list of people named Yusei Fudo, and he was a dueling prodigy like himself from the Satellite. Naruto blinked, before they both stopped getting shocked by the police and were free for a bit.

"Thats my name, but do I know you?" Naruto asked, while Yusei gained a serious look on his face when he saw the genuinely confused expression on Naruto's face. Naruto, for a few seconds, mentally replaced Yusei with a slightly younger version of Yusei wearing a similar uniform to Naruto. Blinking, Naruto felt his deck humming in joy on his arm.

"I thought you died, where have you-" Yusei started, before his front wheel of his blazing red Duel Runner jammed up. Naruto grit his teeth, and in that split second he groaned at himself for being a good person. When Yusei lost control of his Duel Runner, Naruto jumped off his and used his own body to cushion the fall for Yusei when the two of them crashed into a pile of trash cans inside some sort of fancy garage. Naruto felt their Duel Runners roll on top of them for a second, before his face crashed into a brick wall. Naruto smashed his face hard enough that he had half a second before he was going to pass out from the hard head blow. The two of them continued to roll around, before they came to a stop in the middle of the trash.

"Fuck... the police." Naruto managed to say before he was knocked out.

"Yep... thats Naruto." Yusei said, before he groaned and grabbed his sides in pain. He then groaned even more when a red mark on his arm started to glow brightly just like the one on Naruto's arm. He looked to see the birthmark on Naruto's arm glowing as well, before he forced himself to sit up. He had never expected to see Naruto again, not as long as he was alive that is. He had always regretted the day that Naruto told them to leave him behind so that he could save their lives. He would never forget those whisker scars, or the fact that somebody was wearing the uniform of their old gang.

Even in those days, the most common thing Naruto would do was curse out the police before he got on his orange Duel Runner and got them to safety. Yusei looked over at Naruto's Duel Runner, before he smiled very lightly when he saw the engraving on one of the 'tails' of the ride.

_Kurama Mk.6_

The last time Yusei saw Naruto was when he had been working on the Kurama Mk.4, meaning that Naruto had been alive long enough to build two more Kurama Duel Runners, or he had trashed the same one twice and made it better than before. Yusei groaned as he got closer to Naruto, before he grabbed the deck case so that he could check the more important thing a duelist could prove themnselves with. If this was really Naruto, then he would have a certain theme to his deck.

'Cyber Dragon Nova... this is Naruto. This deck is Naruto's prized Cyber D. Deck. Only he had Cyber Dragon Nova.' Yusei thought with shock as he placed the cards back into Naruto's deck. Yusei leaned against the wall, before he heard the sound of two sets of footsteps running towards when. He mentally thanked Naruto for taking the brunt of the crash for him, before he groaned in pain again and closed his eyes so that he could rest.

Yeah, rest seemed great right about now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Sayer Done Goofed

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Yusei looked at the sleeping form of Naruto with a sigh, with his only problem being bruised ribs he didn't have as mucht o recover from as his long lost best friend. This was both a great thing that Naruto was alive, but Yusei didn't like that the very second he and his friend met up a second time they both ended up getting themselves hurt again. Yusei almost chuckled to him, but he felt the eyes of two people on him. Sighing, he looked at his and Naruto's rescuers with a small smile.

Leo and Luna, almost identical twins, with Leo being a young boy of 12 with light green hair he kept in a ponytail at the back. He wore white shorts with a blue shirt and white jacket, while his sister Luna had her green hair in twin ponytails on the front of her head so that they somehwat resembled the feelers of a bug. She wore the same dressing style as her brother, but instead of a blue shirt she wore red, and her facial features were a bit more feminine. She had dark yellow eyes, while he had lighter brown eyes.

"Hey, is he okay? He doesn't look like he is breathing." Leo said without even thinking about it, while Yusei shook his head. The question was valid, but moments later the girl, Luna, started to lecture her brother on how he shouldn't be asking people if their friends were 'okay' when he basically meant dead.

"He is fine, apparently he has survived worse." Yusei said with a frown, and he looked at Naruto sadly when he thought about that. He had ALWAYS regret having to leave Naruto behind, but the blond had pretty much ordered them to leave him so that they could live on. Naruto had given them parting words that meant that he knew he should have died that day, and he had seen Naruto get crushed under the rubble of their old base when it collapsed around them.

"Hey Mister, how do you know this guy?" Luna asked politely, trying to get some sort of backstory so that she could judge if these were good people that they let into their apartment. Though, she could see the dull red marks on their arms, a dragons body, and a dragons tail on Yusei. She figured that meant that they were like her in a way, and she felt a deep connection to the blond one with the strange whisker marks.

"My name is Yusei Fudo, and this is Naruto Uzumaki. We used to be in the same gang way back when, and had taken complete control over the Satellite's other gangs. Naruto and I grew up together without our parents, the best of friends, and he was the leader of our gang in those days. I thought he was dead." Yusei admit to his fault as he gripped his fists together and started to narrow his eyes at Naruto. He could still remember the building literally falling down on top of Naruto, and the guy had used impressive strength and willpower to hold up the concrete chunks of rock on his back to keep them from getting crushed to death.

Sadly, Naruto had not been able to save himself, or so he thought.

"Cool! You guys were in a gang!? What kind of gang?" Leo asked excitedley, and Yusei smiled a little more at how excitable the kid was. His sister was not of the exact same opinion, but that may be because she was looking rather intently at Naruto's whisker marks.

"A dueling gang, the Enforcers we called ourself. Not to long ago the Satellite was in a constant state of violence, so Naruto brought us together so that we could bring peace to the Satellite by disbanding all other gangs... we did just that. I guess you can say that-" Yusei started, before he as completely cut off by Leo.

"Superheroes! You guys are just like superheroes fighting for peace and justice, so cool!" Leo shouted, but Luna shook her head at her brother.

"They seem more like Knights than superheros, they grouped together and fought for peace. A lot more like knights." Luna mumbled to herself. They all heard a groan, before Yusei smiled a little... if he knew Naruto, then this was going to be loud.

"Gah! Shitty police! I was innocent and those bastards shocked me!" Naruto shouted as he shot up into a sitting position, before blinking when he didn't see the familiar settings he normally woke up to after being injured. Naruto blinked, before he looked to see Yusei Fudo, and two strange kids looking at him expectantly. His face truned deadpan when he looked at Yusei.

"Hey Naruto, it's been awhile." Yusei greeted, only to have a fist make contact with his jaw and knock him clear over the chair he was sitting in and onto the floor. The kids gasped at the violence used, while Yusei sat on the ground and rubbed his bruised jaw tenderly. "I actually saw that coming." Yusei mumbled to himself, being used to what Naruto would do to people after he saved their lives... if they were close friends anyway.

"There, now your face hurts." Naruto said as he started to rub the side of his face that smacked into the wall last night. He had no clue why he had risked his life for this guy like that, but he was sure that this guy was important to him in some way.

"Same old Naruto." Yusei said while standing up, before Naruto stood up as well and looked at Yusei with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to have known me before, so sorry to inform you but I lost a good chunk of my memories about a year ago." Naruto commented, and Yusei frowned at the news. He had not expected that, and he had to admit that hearing that Naruto didn't remember him hurt a little. Even more so when one remembered they had been best friends.

"Hey, I'm Leonard, but just call me Leo... this is my sister Luna!" Leo introduced, while Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face. He grinned and ruffled the kid's hair, before he cracked his neck.

"Cool, nice name Leo. I'm Naruto, if you hadn't already guessed... you two twins or something?" Naruto asked when he saw how much the two looked alike. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how similar the two of them looked.

"Sadly." Luna said in a very slight sarcastic tone, teasing directed at her brother Leo that seemed to make him look at her in shock with a small amount of annoyance. Naruto blinked, before he groaned and pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that it was smashed. He shook his head in annoyance, before he looked at Yusei.

"You wouldn't happen to... of course not." Naruto stopped himself from finishing his thought when he remembered that this guy seemed to have broken out of prison. He face palmed, before he looked around the VERY large apartment.

"Hey, are you some kind of superhero?" Leo asked when he looked at the cool outfit that Naruto was wearing, while Naruto blinked and held in his laughter at the very thought of him being a hero.

"Sorry kid, but I am more like a Knight than a hero. I don't exactly work for a place that has good goals, but my code of honor is... wow you look smug." Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow when he saw Luna giving her brother a smug look at Naruto unknowingly agreeing with her about the Knight over Superhero.

"How long have you been in New Domino City Naruto?" Yusei asked seriously, and his mood was more than enough to let Naruto know that the care and concern that this guy was showing meant they might have been good friends back in the day when he had his memories.

"About a year, this guy found me on the verge of death and saved my life. I lost my memories about that time, and the only things I have from my old life are these clothes, my deck, and my love of Duel Runners." Naruto explained as he held up his deck, and Leo made a sound of awe at the sight of the cards that he was showing.

"Okay, you two HAVE to duel!" Leo exclaimed with a look of joy, while Luna sighed with pity. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't make any comment other than that. He wouldn't mind a duel, but maybe it would be better if he dueled against somebody that didn't have a mark like his own.

"I don't think that is a good idea, people get hurt when Naruto duels." Yusei commented, remember just WHY Naruto was the leader of their old group. Naruto had uncontrolled abilities to make his monsters damage come to life. Naruto on the other hand rasied an eyebrow at the fact that this guy knew enough about him to safely say that people got hurt when he dueled. Luna blinked, before she remembered where she had seen Naruto before. She looked at the other deck on his left arm, before she heard the faint sounds of feminine whispering coming from it.

"What... what kinds of cards are in your other deck?" Luna asked, interupting what Leo had been trying to do. Naruto unhooked the case from his arm, before he tossed it to Luna. Sh efumbled with catching it, but when she did she started to look through the cards.

"Not a deck, those are cards that I took from people that stole those cards from other people. It is more of a collection than anything, kind of like... are you okay kid?" Naruto asked when he and Yusei, along with Leo, looked to see Luna frozen when she stopped at a certain card that she looked at with wide eyes. Naruto and the others circled around her to see what card that she was looking at so intently.

'Ancient Fairy Dragon, a syncro monster?' Yusei thought with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto shrugged. He had gotten that card from a guy that had been trying to take over the Spirit World, his psychic link to his cards allowed him to bring them with him to the world of spirits and defeat the stupid monkey that was causing trouble on the other side. Then he tracked down the person that had ben causing trouble from this side and took the card back through force, and summoning a monster to intimidate the guy into giving him the card.

"How...?" Luna asked with wide eyes, while Naruto shrugged and picked up the other cards that she had dropped from shock. Not the best way to treat cards, but these cards were very durable.

"So cool! That monster looks strong, you have some pretty cool monsters Mister!" Leo said with a grin, and he was about to challenge Naruto to a duel before he saw that Naruto was looking around his own deck of cards. He was making sure that he had ALL of his cards, and that nobody had taken any of them. Naruto placed the other cards inside of their case, before he saw Yusei giving him a look.

"Don't call me Mister, I'm only 18." Naruto commented roughly, before he gently took the monster card from Luna's hands. She looked like she wanted to grab the card from him, but stopped herself from going through with it... she couldn't remember where, but that card really resonated with her. Naruto looked at the card, and he could feel it was slightly sad now that he had it back in his hands.

"Hey Naruto, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Yusei asked again, and Naruto shrugged before he picked up his Cyber Dragon Nova.

"Yeah, sometimes I get bits and pieces. I can't remember faces or names, but I know that I found this card, along with more, with some of my best friends. The only reason I have two, was because an ally of mine has access to a machine that creates Duel Monster cards. My head hurts pretty badly if I start remembering anything else." Naruto commented after a bit, being honest about things was just the way he rolled on. Yusei nodded, before he gained a determined look in his eyes.

"I see... who saved you the day you sacrificed yourself?" Yusei asked, and Luna started to lead Leo outside so that they could give Naruto and Yusei a few moments alone to talk this out. Naruto was thankful for that, because right now he was confused.

"Sacrificed? Sayer told me that my friends betrayed me and left me to die... damnit. I should have seen this one coming..." Naruto said with a deep groan as he held his nose with his fingers, and Yusei gained a confused, but concerned look. Naruto knew what happened, because Sayer was a very... strange man. He was not above kidnapping and erasing people's memories, sometimes kids with powers to strong for their age had to be taken away and trained so that they avoided killing hundreds of people. He hated it, but he understood, and if what Yusei said was true then Naruto had these powers for most of his life.

Sayer had lied to him, Naruto never lost his memories... he had been hypnotized into forgetting that he knew them. Sayer had blocked out Naruto's memories, but to bad for him that Naruto didn't agree without people blindly when he had no memories of something.

"So, what should you have seen coming?" Yusei questioned with his arms crossed as he leaned up against the wall. Naruto either came up with genius ideas, or things so stupid that they actually worked.

Example, having the entire gang dress in drag so that they could sneek into an all-female duel gang without being noticed... veru stupid, but it surprisingly worked out in their favor. That was the example of the stupid idea, the smart ones were when Naruto was working on machines.

"I don't like it, but I think that I just lost my job. My boss Sayer was the one that saved me, but I think he did something to my head that made me forget that I had friends to go back to... that sly bastard." Naruto said, now knowing just what the machine that he and Akiza used every week was for. It was something that would do what it was said to do, while also making sure that Naruto never regained the memories that he used to have. Without that machine he should be able to regain his memories over time.

"So what are you going to do now that you know?" Yusei asked seriously, and Naruto grinned before he reached into his vest and pulled out an letter.

"I am going to win this tournament and get myself enough money to live off of, before going on to becoming the Champion. Guys gotta ea-!" Naruto said, before a small green and white blur smashed into his side. Naruto looked down at Leo, who had damn near sparkled in his eyes at the sight of the letter in Naruto's hands.

"You were invited to the tournament! Awesome, I was invited too!" Leo shouted, while his sister came into the room with a sigh.

"Wrong." Luna said simply.

"Well, Luna was invited, but I am going to disguise as her and go in her place. She doesn't really want to do this." Leo admitted after a few sheepish moments, and a small look between Naruto and Yusei told each other that their talk moments ago was over now that the kids were back in the room.

"Well then, I hope you get far enough so that I can beat you myself... though I would have prefered to go against the person that actually got the invitation." Naruto commented dryly, before he looked at Luna looking at the deck case he wore on he arm. Naruto knew what she wanted, so pulling out the Ancient Fairy Dragon card he tossed it to her with a small smile. She caught it with a surprised look, before she noticed Naruto had a devious grin on his face. "So, Luna, how about a little bet... you put that card in your deck and duel me. I you win then the card is yours and I will give you a ride on Kurama, your brother to of course." Naruto said when he saw the look at Leo had on his face, meaning he was about to complain about special treatment.

"What is I lose?" Luna asked, and Naruto looked around for a moment.

This place was an extreme luxury apartment in the most expensive area of New Domino City, the Tops as it was so aptly named.

"Then the card is yours... BUT Yusei and I can stay here for awhile." Naruto stated, and Yusei shook his head.

"I won't be needing a place to stay, a friend of mine is hooking me up with a place for the moment." Yusei admit to with a serious expression, and Naruto raised his hands with a nod.

"Okay, so if you lose the card is yours and I can stay here... who knows, I might just give you two that ride anyway. I just need a place to stay, since now I am homeless and broke... like Yusei." Naruto said with a smirk, knowing that if Yusei had broken out of jail like Naruto thought then he was most likely just like Naruto, who pretty much just quit his job when he figured out what was going on.

"Deal!" Leo shouted, and Luna looked at her brother with a twitching eye, before she looked at Naruto and the Ancient Fairy Dragon card. Naruto seemed like a good person to her, and the terms of the bet were hinged in her favor no matter how somebody looked at it.

"I am good at cooking, you two look like you could use some home cooked meals. Not to mention that I can teach you both about stuff like Dueling and Duel Runners." Naruto offered, and in todays world where the people that lived with the most success being those that were great at Duel Monsters his offer was something that no smart person would be able to refuse.

"Okay, I accept." Luna said, and Naruto smiled before he felt the amount of duel energy that Luna had inside of her... this girl had much more energy that her brother did. Making her the greater challenge of the two right now, while this boy seemed a bit like a rookie that focused more on an all out attack.

This was going to be fun for him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Machine vs Fairy

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**100th, 115th, and 120th Review will be allowed to design an OC for the story.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto - 4000 / Luna - 4000

"Okay, my move first!" Naruto said as he drew the first card of the duel and added it to his hand. Naruto looked at the cards that he would be able to play during this duel's first turn, before he thought about a good move for a moment. Cyber Dragon Core, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Drei, Three of a Kind, Magic Cylinder, and Machina Armored Unit. With these cards he was sure that he could come up with a good plan, but to bad for him that he didn't have one of his fusion based cards to end this quickly by summoning on of his Cyber Fusion Dragons.

"Please go easy in me." Luna said lightly, and Naruto smiled for a moment at the low amount of courage she had when facing him. He would help her out of that later, but right now he would show her that dueling could be fun... he might go a little easy on her. She wasn't Akiza level, and he could One-Turn Akiza with a good hand.

"I start off by playing Machina Armored Unit, then I place Cyber Dragon Core in attack position, and when Cyber Core Dragon is normal summoned I can take one 'Cyber' spell or trap card from my deck and add it to my hand. I place one face down card and end my turn." Naruto said as a small dragon made of metal with a glowing red core appeared in front of him, while the spell card Machina Armored Unit appeared next to him. One face down card appeared next to the spell card, and Luna looked at the 'cutish' metal dragon-like monster. Naruto searched his deck forf the card he wanted and placed Cyber Repair Plant to his hand, and his turn ended.

Cyber Core Dragon - Light - 2 Star - Atk 400 / Def 1500

Normally, it would be best to place a monster with higher defence points in face down position, but Naruto needed for this monster to be destroyed so that he could summon one of his most powerful defences. He saw Luna draw her first card, before she started to look at her hand nervously. Yusei and Leo were watching the duel from the sidelines, while Naruto waited for Luna to make her most. Leo was cheering loudly for his sister, while Yusei was silently hoping that this duel would help jog Naruto's memory if he could remember the old way he dueled. Despite his deck being based for Cyber Dragons, in the old days Naruto had moves that didn't revolve around those cards.

"I summon the monster Fairy Archer, and now I activate my battle phase and declare an attack on Cyber Core Dragon." Luna said nervously as a little fiayr with a bow and arrow appeared on the field in attack position. Naruto smiled lightly when he watched the fairy draw back her bow.

Fairy Archer - Light - 3 Star - Atk 1400 / Def 600

The Fairy Archer let go of it's arrow and Naruto's monster was destroyed easily by the young girls monster. Naruto felt himself lose 1000 life points thanks to the difference, bringing him down to 3000 life points instead of the max. His Cyber Dragon Core was sent to the graveyard, and Naruto nodded, before growing serious.

"Thanks Luna, because of that I activate my Machina Armored Unit. Once per turn when a machine monster is destroyed by battle I can summon a monster of the same attribute with less attack points than the one destroyed from my deck." Naruto informed her, and she blinked once when she realized that a monster with less attack points than 400 would still be a weak monster. Not something that would be very much help in a duel. Naruto searched his deck, before finding the one monster this this effect would let him summon. Holding the card in his hand, he grinned and looked at Luna. "Now I summoned my Satellite Cannon in attack position." Naruto said when a space satellite with a lazer and four prongs on it appeared above him. This monster had the special ability that it couldn't be destroyed in a battle by a level 7 or lower monster.

Satellite Cannon - Light - 5 Star - Atk 0 / Def 0

"How is that suppose to help, it has NO attack points?!" Leo shouted in confusion, and Yusei looked at the monster and remembered something special about it.

"At the end phase of Naruto's turns it gained 1000 attack points, and that adds up quickly when it can't be destroyed by any monster with less than 8 stars in battle." Yusei informed, and Luna gulped, mostly because she didn't even have a monster with 8 stars in her deck. That wouldn't be very good news for her if he could charge that monster up enough. "Of course, the second it attacks it's attack points drop to zero after the attack if finished." Yusei said, and Luna sighed in relief, so she still had a chance.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Luna said when a face down card appeared behind her monster. Naruto drew a card next, before he added another Proto-Cyber Dragon to his hand. He had three copies of this card in his deck, so it was normal for him to sometimes draw more than one within a few turns.

"I start out by playing Cyber Dragon Drei in attack position, and due it's effect every Cyber Dragon monster is considered a five star monster, and while this monster is on the field it's name is considered Cyber Dragon." Naruto stated as a sleak and silvery Cyber Dragon Drei appeared right next to the Satellite Cannon.

Cyber Dragon Drei - Light - 4(5) Star - Atk 1800 / Def 800

"Now that I have two 5 star monsters on the field, I overlay my Cyber Dragon Drei with my Satellite Cannon to special summon Cyber Dragon Nova to the field!" Naruto said as both of his monsters vanished, and and he layered them up on top of each other on his duel disk. Unlike other summons, when you overlay they don't go the the graveyard right away. Naruto grinned and he pulled his favorite card out of his extra deck and placed it on top of the two stacked up monsters. A red glowing dragon body appeared on his arm, and Luna gulped while Yusei smiled when Cyber Dragon Nova appeared on ths field.

Mechanical silver and black wings with red lines, and a long dragon-like body with no arms or legs. In the middle of the dragon a sun-like orb appeared in it's chest, and it's menacing neck and face showed that this monster was powerful.

Cyber Dragon Nova - Light - Rank 5 - Atk 2100 / Def 1600

"Now I detach Satellite Cannon from Cyber Dragon Nova and special summon Cyber Dragon Core to the field. He won't be staying long though, because by using another effect of Cyber Dragon Nova I banish, or remove from play, Cyber Dragon Core and increase Cyber Nova Dragon's attack by 2100!" Naruto said as Cyber Dragon Core exploded the second that it appeared on the field. Luna gulped when she looked at how strong Naruto's monster had just become now that it double's it's attack points.

'4200 attack points... and my monster has 1400. If he attacks, which he will, then I will lose my only monster and 2800 life points!' Luna thought, while Naruto nodded when he saw the pale look appear on her face. 2800 life points difference was a big chunk, most people would pale if they lost all those life points at the same time.

"Now I used Cyber Dragon Nova to attack Fairy Archer." Naruto said, and with a single bright blast of flaming energy coming from his dragon, the fairy was destroyed and Luna actually grunted when Naruto was forced to bring his powers down to the minimum he could to avoid causing her any real damage.

Naruto - 3000 / Luna - 1200

'That... that actually hurt a little!' Luna thought in shock while Naruto decided to end his turn with that attack. She drew a card, before she sighed with a smile at a way to buy herself some time.

"First I play Sword of Revealing Light, and then I summon Sunny Pixie. With that I end my turn." Luna said with a smile when three swords of light appeared around Naruto's side of the field, stopping him from being able to attack for three whole turns. Naruto blinked, before shrugging when a yellow pixie with pin hair appear in front of Luna, before her turn ended and he got to draw a card.

Sunny Pixie - Light - 1 Star - Atk 300 / Def 400 (Tuner)

'Evolution Burst... my victory.' Naruto thought as he looked at the card he drew, before he gave Luna a small comforting look. She had damaged him in battle, but she hadn't reached her full potential in this duel either. He could feel that she was unknowingly holding back her skills, because for a person like him or Yusei, even Akiza, they had the uncanny ability to draw just the card they needed when they were in a pinch. Naruto would extend this duel a little longer than he would have to because of this, and maybe summoning her Ancient Fairy Dragon would be just what she needed to unlock her potential.

'That look, memories of no memories, Naruto always had that same look when he would let the kids last a little longer in a duel.' Yusei thought as he looked at Naruto placed the card he drew into his hand, before taking another card.

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack position and end my turn." Naruto said as a more simple version of the Cyber Dragon appeared next to Cyber Dragon Nova. Like other cards, Naruto's Proto-Cyber Dragon was considered to be a Cyber Dragon in name while on the field.

Proto-Cyber Dragon - Light - 3 Star - Atk 1100 / Def 600

"I draw, and now I summon Dreamsprite in attack position, and activate the trap card Pixie Ring!" Luna said as she summoned another weak monster, while the continuous trap card Pixie ring became face up on her side of the field. Now Naruto would be unable to attack her monster with the weakest attack so long as she had two or more monsters on the field. Naruto nodded in approval at her strong move, before he saw her grab another card from her hand as her confidence started to rise. "Now I play the field spell Ancient Forest." Luna declared, and the area around them seemed to change into that of a beautiful forest. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he remembered the effect of this card.

If a monster attack, then at the end of the battle phase those monsters are destroyed.

'Good move, waiting for me to to trapped before playing that card. Very good move.' Naruto thought, and he was glad that he let Luna keep on going with the duel. She was starting to produce even more duel energy, meaning that she was coming towards her potential.

"I end my turn now." Luna finally said, and Naruto drew a card to start his own turn. Naruto looked at his hand, before he nodded to himself. He couldn't use this new card, since Cyber Dinosaur was 7 Star monster and he would need two sacrifices to summon it, without the special effect that is.

"I summon a second Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field and end my turn." Naruto said as a second Proto-Cyber Dragon appeared on the field in attack position. Naruto watched Luna smile widely as she drew a card, before she gained a determined look.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack position, but now I tune my Sunny Pixie to my Dreamspite and Sunlight Unicorn to syncro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack position!" Luna said as her three montsers jumped up and one turned into a circle, while the other two deformed and became 6 stars inside of the circle. Then, that very circle reformed with the stars into the form of a light blue dragon with long green hair, feminine arms, and fairy wings with yellow armor on the chest and shoulders.

Ancient Fairy Dragon - Light - 7 Star - Atk 2100 / Def 3000

"Since Sunny Pixie was used in the syncro summoning of a light monster, I regain 1000 like points." Luna declared as her own life points rose from 1200 to 2200, bringing her closer to Naruto again.

"Cool, but now because you special summoned a monster, I can special summon Cyber Dinosaur from my hand to the field." Naruto said as a silver metalic dinosaur appeared on the field and roared at Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Cyber Dinosaur - Light - 7 Star - Atk 2500 / Def 1900

"Yikes, that is a strong monster!" Leo shouted from the 'audience', while Yusei nodded lightly at the appearance of a monster that had saved Naruto in many duels when his opponents syncro summoned strong monsters.

"Okay, but I used Ancient Fairy Dragon to attack Proto-Cyber Dragon!" Luna said as she pointed at the first Proto-Cyber Dragon that Naruto had summoned, and he watched as the fairy dragon destroyed his monster with a swip of her hands. Naruto looked at his life points with a smile.

Naruto - 2000 / Luna - 2200

"Awesome! Luna, you got this!" Leo shouted in support of his sister, and Naruto watched as confidence began to grow in Luna's eyes.

"Now I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect and destroy my field spell. Once I do, I will regain 1000 life points and add another field spell from my deck to my hand!" Luna declared as her own card was destroyed, and her life points increased again. She searched her deck, and another field spell card was added to her hand. Luna looked at Naruto with determination, before she pulled a card from her hand. "Now I play another Ancient Forest from my hand and end my turn." Luna said as the area around them shifted back into a forest landscape. Naruto still had one turn left before swords of revealing light was destroyed, or he could destroy the card right now with Evolution Burst.

Naruto - 2000 / Luna - 3200

Naruto drew a card, and added the Cyber Dragon to his hand. Looking at the field, he nodded lightly.

"I sacrifice Proto-Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Dragon in attack position. Then I end my turn" Naruto commented as his Proto-Cyber Dragon shattered, before reforming into the real Cyber Dragon. Naruto saw Luna gulp lightly when the Swords around Naruto vanished, meaning that he would be able to attack next turn if he wanted to. Luna drew a card, and the red glow on her arm started to brighten up some. Naruto smiled when he felt her duel energy increase, meaning that she had unknowingly made herself draw the card that she had been needing to draw to get herself out of this mess.

"I play Horn of the Unicorn and equip it to Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then I use Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect against to destroy Ancient Forest and gain 1000 life points!" Luna declared, and Naruto saw the Ancient Fairy Dragon grow a horn. Naruto watched as the monster's attack points got higher as well.

Ancient Fairy Dragon - Atk 2800 / Def 3000

"I switch Ancient Fairy Dragon to defence position and play one face down. Now I end my turn." Luna said when Ancient Fairy Dragon changed positions, and he drew a card to begin his turn. He was curious that she didn't attempt to destroy one of his monsters while she had the chance. True, he could sacrifice Cyber Dragon and have Cyber Dragon Nova gain 2100 attack points again, and he would only take 300 points of damage if she destroyed his dino. Naruto looked at the card he drew, before looking at Luna's field for a second.

Naruto - 2000 / Luna - 4200

'She is good, earlier she avoided having Ancient Fairy Dragon destroyed by her own card by destroying it first. She is good, but not THAT good.' Naruto thought with a small smile, before looking at the card that he drew. He had gained a determined look on his face.

Time to push her even more.

"First I play Evolution Burst and destroy your face down card, and now I banish Cyber Dragon with Cyber Dragon Nova's effect and have it gain 2100 attack again!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as Cyber Dragon destroyed her face down card, before Cyber Dragon was destroyed and Cyber Dragon Nova gained a large amount of attack points. Naruto looked at his graveyard again, before grinning. "Now I detach Cyber Dragon Drei from Cyber Dragon Nova and special summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in face up attack position." Naruto continued with a bigger grin on his face.

Cyber Dragon Nova - Atk 4200 / Def 1600

"Now I activate my battle phase and used Cyber Dragon Nova to destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon... that Fairy Breath would have come in handy right now." Naruto said when he looked at what card he was destroyed earlier. If he had attacked, even with the power boost, then he would have lost 1800 life points and gotten delayed with only 200 life points left to work with. Then she could win fairly with any effect damage she dealt to him, if she could do that. His dragon destroyed hers with a single attack, and Luna was blown back lightly, but took zero damage from it.

'Ancient Fairy Dragon!' Luna thought as her monster was sent to the graveyard, before Naruto nodded to her with a challenging look. The equip card was automatically sent to the top of her deck thanks to it's bonus effect.

"Now I attack with my remaining monsters and deal you 3600 points of damage." Naruto bragged lightly as his Proto-Cyber Dragon fired a beam at her, before his Cyber Dinosaur roared at her. She grunted from the forced, before she winced when her life points started to drop.

Naruto - 2000 / Luna - 600

"Now I end my turn." Naruto said when his strongest, in ability, monster's attack points dropped back to their normal state. Naruto knew that Luna drew the Horn of the Unicorn again because of it's effect, and he also knew that she wouldn't have very much left in her to defeat him.

"I summon a monster in face down position, and play a face down. I end my turn." Luna said as she played two of her last three cards in her hand. Naruto blinked, before he drew a card and looked at her.

"I attack your face down monster with Cyber Dinosaur." Naruto said, and Luna was startled for a moment, before she swung her hand.

"I activate Waboku, now my monsters will not be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage this turn!" Luna said in a rush, and the card that Naruto himself also had appeared and went to the graveyard when it's effect was used. Her face down monster was flipped up when Cyber Dinosaur attacked it, revealing a that she had a Kuribon, a feminine Kuribo.

Kuribon - Light - 1 Star - Atk 300 / Def 200

"I end my turn." Naruto said with a frown, and Luna sighed in relief when she herself drew another card.

"I sacrifice Kuribon and summon Fairy King Truesdale in attack position, and then I use the equip spell Horn of the Unicorn to Fairy King Truesdale and give him 700 more attack points." Luna declared with a smile at finally being able to turn the duel around, while Naruto was amused that her cards were coming in handy again. Her duel energy was flucuating wildly, meaning that she didn't even know that she was getting into this duel with a smile.

Fairy King Truesdale - Water - 6 Star - Atk 2200 / Def 1500 + 700 Atk

'She increaed his attack points to 2900, good for her.' Naruto though with a smile, before he looked at his face down card with a grin for a half second. In all honesty, he could have ended this duel awhile ago with his Magic Cylinder, but he chose not to so that he could prolong the duel and boost her to the limits of her abilities.

"Fairy King Truesdale, attack Cyber Dinosaur." Luna declared, and the pretty boy fairy king swung his staff at the dinosuar and destroyed it with one good attack. Naruto placed his monster in the graveyard as his life points were sent dropping.

Naruto - 1600 / Luna - 600

"Now I activate Machina Armored Unit since you destroyed Cyber Dinosaur, and I used it to summon Cyber Dragon in face up attack position." Naruto said when Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, and for a second Luna gained a nervous look when she realized that Naruto could now sacrifice his Cyber Dragon again and use it to power up his Cyber Dragon Nova. She had forgotten about that card he had, and she had avoided attacking Cyber Dragon Nova just in case Naruto had a Cyber Dragon in his hand he could use to sacrifice.

"I end my turn." Luna said, and she had no choice now that she had no cards in her hand to play or use. All her cards were on the field, and she was wide open for an attack. Naruto smiled as he drew a card, before he looked at it with a wider grin.

"I play Limiter Removal and double the attack of all Machine monsters on my side of the field. Now I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's effect and banish Cyber Dragon and increase it's attack by 2100 again." Naruto said, and both of his dragons started to glow and gain a powerful aura, before Cyber Dragon shattered and vanished.

Cyber Dragon Nova - Atk 6300 / Def 1600

"Yikes!" Leo shouted, while his sister simply went pale from the intimidating dragon machine staring her down with a intense look. Yusei had his eyebrows raised in surprise at the major boost in attack that Naruto had used, even though he could have won without Limiter Removal. Heck, if he just used Limiter Removal he could have finished it with either of his monsters. Naruto obviously had a reason for doing this, but Yusei had no idea what it was at the moment.

"Now I finish this duel and attack Fairy King Truesdale with Cyber Dragon Nova." Naruto said, and in a large blast of power from the mouth of his machine dragon her monster was completely blown away by the power of his attack. She groaned in discomfort when her life points dropped to zero, meaning that Naruto had won the bet.

Naruto - 1600 / Luna - 0

Winner - Naruto

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Race to the Past Trama

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Luna said with a nervous expression on her face. Since Naruto had shown up, things had been going rather good. As it would turn out, he was a great cook, having cooked for himself for years before the Arcadia Movement, he had an instinctive understanding a cooking, even if his memory was just starting to return to him at this point. She could admit though that he was a good guy, and even though he admitted to being from both a gang and an organization hell bent on taking over the world she couldn't see him as the villian that other would make him out as if they knew.

"Wrong, this is an AWESOME idea!" Leo shouted over to his sister with an eager grin on his face. Today Naruto and Yusei had just finished using the replacement parts Naruto kept inside of Kurama in the case of any needed repairs being made. With the repairs over, now all they had to do was go on a test ride to make sure that everything was still in the proper place. Yusei had tried to sneak off on his own once, but Naruto had found him moments later and reminded him that there were police out of the 'Tops' waiting for him to come down. They had left at this point when they were warned by the head of Security, but at the moment it hadn't been safe. The good news, the place Yusei was staying wasn't far away from the Tops, and they were able to arrange a small little race between them to see if they were both where they wanted to be.

Leo had begged to be allowed to ride on their Duel Runners and Yusei had said no, before Naruto said it would be a fun idea and could one day inspire both kids to become great Turbo Duelists in their own right if they actually felt the road under them, and the wind in their faces. Well they would be wearing the spare helmets that Naruto and Yusei had hidden in their Duel Runners, stored away when they would need it.

"I wouldn't call it an awesome idea, just a great one." Naruto commented dryly, and Leo stuck his tongue out at Naruto while pulling down his eyelid. Naruto twitched, and mentally made sure that he was going to beat Yusei in this mini-race.

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted out what might his something like a catch phrase, and with that he revved the engine on his Duel Runner to show that it was about time for to begin their small practice race. Naruto grinned as he revved his engine up, and the younger teens held onto Yusei and Naruto tighter than before when both Naruto and Yusei shot off on the streets with smiles on their faces. Naruto and Yusei had a course planned out already that would end up taking them to the docks, all the way across the city. The docks had a view of the Satellite, so maybe the sight of the Satellite in the distance would help Naruto regain some memory he had lost.

"Listen Luna, the key to a Turbo Duel is the first turn. The one the turns first, draws first. If you go second in a Turbo Duel, you are letting your opponent dictate the terms of the duel." Naruto said as he sped up and went passed Yusei for a brief moment, allowing him to make the first turn to the right as they went into a more crowded area. Naruto and Yusei had activated the Speed World though, so their were barriers and a lit up 'track' of sorts on the streets for them to ride on safely without interfering with everyones everyday lives. Naruto saw Yusei speed up and get next to Naruto so that they were neck and neck.

"Leo! If this were a Turbo Duel then Naruto would have gone first!" Naruto and Luna heard Yusei teaching Leo about Turbo Dueling just like how Naruto was teaching Luna about the wonders of racing and dueling at the same time. Naruto looked over at Yusei with a grin, before his speed and Yusei's speed began to increase to higher levels. Naruto was tempted to mess with Yusei a bit and summon a monster, something within his ability to do. It would seem that they were both of the same mind when it came to prefering to go first if the light irritation of Yusei's voice earlier were anything to go by.

Naruto and Yusei raved racer than before, but Yusei passe din front of Naruto and got to make the next turn before he could. Naruto leaned to the side, and Luna gripped his waist tighter in light fear at how fast they were going. Naruto slowed down a little bit, and she seemed to calm down and open her eyes. It would seem that she had never been on a Duel Runner before, and was nervous. Yusei only got farther ahead of them, while Naruto tilted his head back very lightly to see both the girl and the road.

"Hey Luna, there isn't anything to fear. Watch this." Naruto said as he pulled his arms together, the the handles on the Duel Runner changed slightly when Naruto pulled up on them and placed them back in their original positions, but with the handles pointing up now. It made it look like the ears on the bick were standing up, but the change wasn't seen until moments later when rumbling was heard coming from the tail end of the Duel Runner. The tails of the ride moves closer together with mechanical clicking sounds, before they spiralled together with the ends pointed in the same direction. The middle area of the tails seemed to be more sphere-like, while the tip had nine openings for something to come out.

"H-huh!?" Luna shouted in confusion when she saw the front end of the Duel Runner change as well. The sides of the eyes opened up, before metalic silver armor plating covered the bone-like armor on the fox and replaced it. Now the head of his Duel Runner looked like a demonic fox wearing Cyber Dragon armor on it, and then the bone-armor was placed inside of the Duel Runner, making the machine even slicker than it was before. She looked above her and saw that the back of the seat had changed, turning inside out to reveal armor for the tails as it flattened out and started to cover the tails, adding a metalic tail design to the now sleeker tails.

More clicking was heard, the the handles of Naruto's ride were forced down on each side of the duel screen in front of Naruto, right next to the deck holder and speed gauge. The front of the handles opened up, and plated armor before moving in front of Naruto's hands while he saw Yusei make another turn in front of him, and while the handles become armored as well, he turned the Duel Runner as well. When it was all over, Luna felt more wind starting to pass by her when Naruto's even more aerodynamic ride started to speed up and grow level to Yusei again.

"Cyber Kuruma!" Naruto declared when he combined the Kurama with the Cyber Dragon style armor, making the entire thing much more badass looking than before, and even dangerous.

"What happened to your Duel Runner?" Yusei questioned with a raised eyebrow when he saw the changed that happened to Naruto's Duel Runner.

"It Digivolved, that is what happened." Naruto said with a mocking grin, before he and Yusei made the next right turn, with Naruto being farther away from the curve and causing Yusei to take the lead again for a few moments before Naruto sped up even faster than before. Yusei grinned before he maxed out his speed and caught up with Naruto so that they were neck and neck again, while Naruto coud hear Luna and Leo laughing lightly when they finally started to have more fun riding at break neck speeds.

It would seem that two more fans of Duel Runners had been born this day, and just in time to because minutes later Naruto and Yusei pulled to a stop with Naruto skidding acorss the docks with a grin on his face before stopping meters before the edge of the dock. They had gotten on the docks at the same time, but Naruto had stopped the closest to the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Yusei commented when Naruto let Luna off of his Duel Runner so that she could talk with Leo about the experience that was had excitedly. Naruto took his helmet off, before he looked across the distance and saw the small chunk of land that was Satellite.

"It looks like a dump... but it does have it's charm." Naruto admit with a small smile on his face as he felt the waves and wind sprinkle his face with a small amount of water. He looked back at the Satellite, before he felt his arm start to glow lightly, with Yusei and Luna experience the same glow at the same time.

_Flashback_

"Where... where are we?" Luna asked nervously when the three of them appeared in no where when a flash of light stole their vision. Naruto blinked a bit, before he groaned and looked around to see that he was in the Satellite. He frowned lightly, while Yusei went over to a person that was walking by and tried to touch him, only to pass right through him with the person not even looking at them.

"This is the Satellite... about a year ago. The old base is still standing." Yusei said as he pointed at a ruined building not to far away, at the edge of a cliff as well. The group heard the sounds of an explosion, and that very explosion caught the attention of the people, who started to run in the opposite direction. The explosion was makings moke from the old building, so running towards it the three of them came across the sight of a group of four teams running inside of the building, right passed the windows.

They all wored varied styles of Naruto's own clothes, only one had orange hair spiked up. One was a younger Yusei, the next was a currently famous Turbo Duelest named Jack Atlas with blond hair and blue eyes with a tall and lean stature. The other one was... Crow Hogan if Naruto was remembering correctly from what little had returned to him.

"What is going on!?" Luna asked in shock, while Yusei saw Jack and Crow come out if the smoking building first while coughing like crazy.

_"Come on Yusei, Naruto! Hurry up!" _Crow shouted out, while the building began to shake when Naruto came out next with his hands blocking his mouth. Naruto looked in surprise when he saw a slightly younger version of him panting out with obvious stress thanks to the smoke. Yusei's shout was heard next, and both Naruto's ran towards the building with Luna and Yusei following behind with the flames and smoke not affecting them in the slightest. They came acorss the scene of Yusei with his leg trapped under a rather large slab of concrete.

_"Damnit Yusei, you are always... causing trouble. You got shitty luck!"_ The past Naruto said as he started to try and lift up the concrete from Yusei's leg, while Yusei looked away from this scene with a grimace, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

_"Save yourself Naruto, this building could come down at any moment. I don't want both of us trapped in here when that happens."_ Yusei from the past said, before he concrete was lifted from him by the past Naruto with a grit of his teeth, and Yusei was able to get off of the ground as Naruto put the concrete back down with a grunt.

_"As leader, I can't abandon my team. As a friend, I refuse to abandon you. Now lets get out of here."_ Past Naruto said as he help Yusei move by slinging and arm over his shoulder and making sure that they both got out. Yusei knew that this was the day that they had thought that Naruto had died.

_"Yusei, Naruto! Hurry up, the police are coming!"_ Jack's slightly annoying voice called out with a strange accent.

_"Crow, get Jack and yourself out of here! I will make sure Yusei gets out of here alive, don't worry about us!"_ Past Naruto shouted, while present Naruto crossed his arms at the strange scene, while Yusei looked up at the corner of the top of the building that was starting to shake. The building started to fall apart, and past Naruto looked up at the same time as present Naruto to see a large chunk of concrete and metal pipes about to come crashing down at them.

"He won't be able to save them both." Naruto whispered, and that was proven semi-true moments later when he dropped Yusei and the concrete came crashing down on his back. Naruto felt phantom pain when he saw a pipe pierce through his shoulder, while his egs began to shake from keeping the large slap of metal and concrete from crushing both of them.

_"Naruto!"_ Past Yusei yelled, while Luna gasped in shock when she saw the blood leaking down the side of the pipe and dripping on the ground. Naruto and Yusei saw Crow and Jack running back and helping Yusei out from under the concrete.

_"Naruto mate, you gonna be alright!?"_ Jack shouted in worry as he bent down and winced when he saw the condition that Naruto was in, and the dull look in his eyes. Past Naruto coughed up blood, before the rest of the building came tumbling down on them. Present Nartuto could feel a flash of power coming from the past Naruto, and in a startling increase of strength given birth through psychic power, Naruto was about to hold his concrete slab up and stop the rest of the building from crushing his friends, while they were surrounded on all sides by concrete.

_"You... guys okay?"_ Past Naruto asked with a forced grin, before gacking up blood onto the ground next to his friends. They were trapped, the building had crashed around them, and they had no way out from under the concrete that Naruto was holding up.

_"Heheh, so the Enforcers die in the rubble of thier own building where they started out. Ironic huh guys?"_ Crow asked with dark humor in his voice, before Naruto grunted and placed his hand on the deck holder that contained his deck and took out a single card.

_"Guys, I am going to use my power to create a hole so you can escape... If I leave the whole thing will come down. Cyber Dragon Core! Make a hole in the concrete!" _The past Naruto shouted as a Cyber Dragon Core appeared and created a whole in the concrete for the others to crawl through, while Naruto and Yusei looked at each other with grins before the past Naruto coughed up more blood and reached into his deck case with a shaky hand and pulled out a card before handing it to Yusei from the past. _"Here, take the Stardust Dragon... you are the leader of the Enforcers now. Just get out of here, and live your life with double the excitement for me. Now leave Yusei!"_ Naruto shouted as hands came in through the hole and pulled Yusei out of the area, while Naruto, Luna, and Yusei all left the hole as well as it collapsed.

_"Don't worry Naruto, I will live like you and always treasure my friends, and have an exciting life."_ The past Yusei said through grit teeth and teary eyes while Jack and Crow looked away with tears falling down their faces. Naruto was tempted to say something about Yusei crying, but he even saw the present Yusei looking away from the scene with dry eyes, so while he wasn't crying he didn't want to see this again.

"How did you survive that?" Luna asked as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and Naruto shrugged. In all honesty, he had no idea how he survived either, just that he did survive long enough for Sayer to rescue him and heal up his injuries.

In a flash of light, the scene changed to show Yusei, Crow, Jack, and a few other people standing in front of the ruins of the building with sad expressions while a picture of Naruto as a child with dirt on his face, shoving dirt into a younger Yusei and Crow's faces was shown as the picture placed where he had 'died' It couldn't be more than a day passed when he had been injuries, and when they all started to leave the three of them saw a Sayer, the man Naruto had described to them, come up towards the pile from the shadows and use a spell card to make the rubble float into the air away from Naruto, to show the unconscious blond holding onto his shoulder even in his sleeping in pain.

The wound had been closed somehow, and light burns were on the same shoulder.

With that, the light flashed again to show the scene of Naruto resting inside of a medical room with an IV drip.

Finally, one more flash of light and they were back in the present holding their arms in pain.

What just happened?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
